foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Where When If'n Bad... (...Or Good Time) (1976 Mickey Gould album)
Where When If'n Bad... (...Or Good Time) is new material studio album by Mickey Gould and release in the US by Americana Records AMSOUND-68901 (Distributed by CBS Records) in July 20, 1976. Track listing Side One (Mono) * 1. "Where When If'n Bad... (...Or Good Time)" (Bill Elliott, Bobby Scott) 2:46 * 2. "Honey (I Miss You)" (Bobby Russell) 3:18 * 3. "Wichita Lineman" (Jim Webb) 2:09 * 4. "Reason to Believe" (Tim Hardin) 3:26 * 5. "Summertime" (George Gershwin, DuBose Heyward, Ira Gershwin) 2:48 Side Two (Mono) * 1. "Can't Take My Eyes off You" (Bob Crewe, Bob Gaudio) 3:30 * 2. "If" (David Gates) 4:32 * 3. "Mama Told Me (Not to Come)" (Randy Newman) 4:17 * 4. "Snowbird" (Gene MacLellan) 2:19 * 5. "The Old Rugged Cross" (Public domain, arranged by Michael Ross) 2:25 Recording date * March 2, 1976 - "Snowbird", "Summertime", "Witchita Lineman", "If" * March 11, 1976 - "Can't Take My Eyes off You", "Mama Told Me (Not to Come)" * March 13, 1976 - "The Old Rugged Cross", "Honey (I Miss You)", "Reason to Believe" * June 29, 1976 - "Where When If'n Bad... (...Or Good Time)" Personnel Mickey Gould - Lead and Harmony Vocals Don Stand, Anne Boss - Harmony Vocals David Goldman - Bass Guitars Nathan Wilde - Lead Guitars Ed Freeman - Keyboards Dave Strong - Drums Additional Musicians Neil Hanson, Dave Brooks, Jane Kind - Baritone Saxophones on "The Old Rugged Cross", "Where When If'n Bad... (...Or Good Time)" and "If" Donald W. Mason, James Hide - Trumpets on "Where When If'n Bad... (...Or Good Time)" and "If" Neil Finnegan - Tenor Sousaphones on "If" The Michael Ross Canadian Orchestras Selections * Arranged and Conducted by Michael Ross * Dan Sands, Hank Lords, Gregory Fox, Jane Folks, Danny Frost, Dan Sevens, Don Hartman, Jack Sleeps, Donald Wild, Jane Life, Toby Young, Neil Harrison, Gregory Wildermans, Steven Frightnings, Steve Alexander - Violins * Fred DeLime, John Crash, George Best, Henry Thomas, Jack Rainers, Annie Gold, Don Goldman, Henry Gold, Ronald Daniels, Donald Chains - Violas * Andrew Marks, Jack Matinee, Neil Needham, John Limes, Don Wife - Cello * Eric Seagulls - Double Bass * Don Sold, Charles Seinfeld - Flutes * Herbert Shepherd - Piccolos * Don Coast, Jack Costa, Franklin Needham, Mike Hands, Don Buyers, Jack Keeps, Don Mongered, Frederick Wings, Jane King - French Horns * Don Gatz, Stan Faster, Todd Pullman, Patrick Nights - Trombones * James Sheep - Bass Trombones * Dave Nislen - Tuba * John Daniels - Harps Production Credits Arranged and Conducted by Michael Ross (all tracks) Concertmaster: Nathan Hopes Produced by Christopher White (A BSM Production) Executive Producers: Saul Zaentz Associate Producer: Mark Moss Production Managers: Hugo Youngstown at Earth Studios (Nashville, TN) Recording Studio Recorded at Fantasy Studios (Berkeley, California) Mixed by Michael Rosen Engineered by Mickey Westward and Annie Wilde Recorded by Martin W. Andrews, Danny Gross and Jane Summertime Mastering and Pressing Studio Mastered and Pressed at Thompson Mastering Studios (Dallas, TX) Mastered by Robin Cools Pressed by Dave Closer and Jane Bloom Other Credits Back Photographers Wood Tree, B&W: Jeremy Hands Front Photographers Living Room, Color: Dave Arms Artworks: Neil Marks Cover Designer: Martin Walters Art Directions: Dave N. Robinson Assisted by Alexander T. Robertson at Killer Productions (Austin, TX)